Hitchhiker, but Rhyming!
by HarleyD
Summary: This is actually the first book in the series in poem form... I know its a little lame but I had it laying around from a school project... and who knows, maybe someone will be at least a little entertained by it.


The world had met the end

It has been blown to dust

It ain't no current trend

Gone with minimal fuss

Vogons had to make way

They posted a notice

Making a galactic highway

And the Vogons don't miss

Arthur and Ford

Hitched a ride

Snuck aboard

The Dentrassis helped them hide

Vogons don't like hitchhikers on their ship

And so says the guide to the galaxy

They catch you sneaking a trip

And you may have to listen to poetry

Vogon poetry isn't too good

Third worst in the Galaxy to be exact

A torture to listen to if you would

A sad attempt to make up for what evolution lacked

Through this Ford and Arthur must suffer

Ford goes into a fit

But Arthur seemingly tougher

Says he rather liked it

They are sentenced to death

Despite their praise of the horrid work of art

And with a few seconds left

Saved by a ship that happened to be in this part

The chances of them being picked up were

2 to the power of 276,709 to 1

Then what also did occur

Made the chances even more slim to none

The captain of the ship was Zaphod Beeblebrox

Who was the president of the galaxy, to ring a bell

And if that wasn't enough coincidence to knock off your socks

He was Ford's semi cousin as well

Zaphod had stolen a ship

Something know as a Infinite Improbability Drive

Ford and Arthur thought they had lost their grip

So shocked that they were still alive

Improbable things rein here

Ford becomes a penguin and Arthur loses limbs

And what even more to fear

The thought of normal dims

Monkeys want to talk about Hamlet

A voice says soon all will be right

Everything will be set

When normality is reached all is tight

Soon normalcy is on top

But Beeblebrox is not happy

On the run from cops

Trying to flee

He didn't want to give the hitchhikers a ride

Thought it would slow them down

Asked Trillian why she tried

She says by the ship they were found

Well when they meet its quite amazing

Trillian and Arthur each other knew

On Earth there was a shin-ding

But their acquaintances hadn't grew

A man had come claiming to be an alien

Had swept her off her feet

Arthur never saw her again

After the first time they did meet

And here she was in outer space

The only other earthling left

It seemed that coincidence was the case

Triggered by Beeblebrox's theft

Arthur and Ford meet Marvin

A chronically depressed robot

Imagine a depressed piece of tin

And he was annoying a quite lot

The Ship was stolen to find a legend

A planet that made planets for the rich

The planet was Magrathea around the galactic bend

And they reach it without a hitch

Upon arrival, a dilemma rises

Approach seems to be discouraged

Two missiles in large sizes

By the missiles they barely hedged

One missile becomes a sperm whale

The other petunias in a bowl

They make it to the planet without fail

Meeting Zaphod's main goal

On the planet they find a cave

Ford, Zaphod, and Trillian go

Security to Arthur and Marvin is gave

And Arthur must listen to Marvin's woe

Along comes a man named Slartibartfast

Tells Arthur to come with him

He shows Arthur a movie from the past

It starts out a little dim

It shows a computer and two men

And they want to ask THE question

To life the universe and everything

The computer says it can be done

It will take 7.5 million years

For THE question, not to bad

But when the answer they hear

They are not to glad

The answer to life is 42

It isn't what they were looking for

But for the right question its true

A better computer is needed for the chore

So a bigger and better is built

They take on the shape of mice

And they feel no guilt

Building back Earth twice

When the earth was wiped out

They lost valuable info

THE question without doubt

And they were feeling low

So they wanted to make a deal

The mice that is

Arthur couldn't believe they were for real

One mind they wanted, and that was his

At first it seemed to be okay

Until they said they needed his brain

So they ran, trying to hold them at bay

The mice chased, but couldn't gain

Just as they were almost safe

The police did arrive

And just as they lost faith

Both cops died

They didn't question fate

They just made a run for it

They headed for the exit gate

And there was Marvin in a fit

He had plugged into the ship of the cops

Who had attempted homicide

Talking to Marvin sent the ship over the top

And it had committed suicide

Earth is gone for good

Arthur believes it now

He'll move on like he should

And onward to the galaxy we go


End file.
